


The Other Side: Part Twenty Six

by PiscesPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dean Loves Pie, F/M, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Vaginismus, no, not in that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Some sexy strip teasin, some cabin fun, and some pie making.Dedicated to my sweet friend, Catherine C.





	The Other Side: Part Twenty Six

  


   


Carrie started to turn. 

"Slowly." He purred. "Make it a show for me, baby." 

Carrie slowly turned until he had her back to him. She looked over her shoulder, felt her blonde mane of hair move over her back as she did. 

Dean was still lying down, although he'd rolled to his side and his eyes were glued on her. Carrie slowly slid her hands down her legs and bent over for him. She heard a sound like the breath was being knocked out of his chest. She stood back up slowly and laced her hands behind her head as she turned back around. Dean swallowed tightly. 

"Jesus." He whispered.

Carrie put her hands on her own breasts and squeezed them. He growled in the back of his throat. "Okay. I've got this visual burned in my head forever."

She smiled at him. "Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah."

She was having fun with the game now that she had shaken off a little of the self consciousness. She whipped her hair around, dropped to her knees and moved her hips, skimming her hands down over her curves. 

Dean's pupils were wide, and he licked his lips, his hand drifting to adjust himself. "Okay babe. Have some mercy on me." 

She giggled. "But this is...fun." 

He returned her smile, eyes bright. "That's my girl. Sexy and she knows it."

He reached out before she even could register what he was doing and he'd flipped her under him on the mattress. 

She went with a surprised yelp. His hunter's reflexes startled her whenever she saw them. She forgot that her gentle Dean could take down whatever the hell he wanted, efficiently and effectively. 

She struggled under him for a second. "Dean!"

He was grinning and he gave her a long kiss on her neck, his nose and breath tickling her before he closed his lips around her with a faint swipe of his teeth and started to suck against her skin. She tilted her head back to give him access and her body trembled and bucked under the onslaught of its own accord. "Dean," she whined, high pitched and desperate. He swiped his teeth against her again. "Dean..."

"What, sweetheart?"

He trailed up her skin. 

"Come on. This was supposed to be a look don't touch session." 

He let her loose, panting. 

She sat up cross-legged and looked at him. His face was flushed, his already plush lips swollen from being pressed against her. God he was gorgeous. 

She reached down and tangled her hand in his hair, took a handful and tilted his head back. She watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. He let her, submitted to her touch, lying on his side. He looked at her seriously for a minute and then she saw his lips curve up in his naughty grin. 

She saw it in his unspoken look, dark with lust...keep playing. 

She tilted his head back a little more. "No touching." Carrie said, trying to put a little authority into her voice. 

"Or what?" He asked and she saw his face tighten a little as she kept a firm grip on his hair. 

Carrie paused. She had no clue what to say, actually. 

"I..." she let go of his hair and gave him a push on the shoulder. He rolled onto his back obediently, still watching her. She almost didn't know what to do with him putting her in charge like this. "You won't get any more of a show....you like to watch me, don't you, Dean?"

He grunted an affirmative. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want, baby," he replied, still on his back. "Give me a show, please." He reached out and stroked her knee. 

She pushed his hand away. "I said no touching."

He grinned wider. Those perfect white teeth dazzling her. _How was he so gorgeous?_

She cleared her throat, trying to take the reins again. Failing a bit.

 Dean knew it. 

"Brush that hair off your shoulder, baby." He ordered. 

She did, flipped it over one side. 

"Show me how you wanna be touched."

She ran her hand over the silky white skin, closed her eyes and started to get into the rhythm again, rising up on her knees and moving her hips in a languidly slow pump. 

She traced her hands down her curves, then up her sides to her breasts. She squeezed them again, feeling confident of her beauty for a moment, how slowly and gracefully she could undulate her body. 

She felt a little twinge inside that let her know she was still sore from last encounter but it wasn't bad enough to acknowledge other than it let her know how far she could go with him. 

She lowered herself on to all fours again, feeling her breasts swing heavily the way they did sometimes midcycle and wanting Dean to touch them. 

She lay down on her back, spread her arms wide and tipped her head back with a little moan. 

Dean answered her with his own groan and she knew she was winding him back up. She arched her back, sliding her ass up and down the fur rug covering the floor. It felt truly exquisite on her skin. 

"Oh god." His voice was deep again. "You're so hot. So hot."

She ate the praise up, her cheeks flushing as she slid her hands down between her thighs and let them glide back up and over her flat belly. 

She rolled sideways and looked at him, stilling and sort of out of moves for the moment. 

"I want you naked." She told him. 

He raised an eyebrow.  "I thought we weren't touching." 

"We aren't." She bit her lip. "Please."

Dean sat up and Carrie did as well. She edged over to him, grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it over his head to toss aside. Her small fingers unbuckled his pants and unzipped his fly. She watched his stomach muscles jitter under her touch. 

"Go down on all fours for me." She whispered. 

Dean cocked an eyebrow but shifted onto his hands and knees and Carrie got behind him, hooked her hands in his pants and pulled. They slid down to pool at his knees. 

She gave his ass a playful swat that he took silently. And then again and he gave a grunt. Dean rolled sideways onto his shoulder and kicked them the rest of the way off. 

She let her own self take him in. All that physical perfection. His big arms, his broad shoulders that tapered into his waist. His penis, which was definitely interested in the whole situation.

She noticed his hand drift between his legs and he twisted his thumb across his erection once before he rolled to his back. 

"We are giving this poor guy some mixed signals."

She laughed. "Oh no. It's called teasing."

"He doesn't understand the concept, babe. It's either no or go to him."

"What about to you?" she nudged him with her toe. Dean seized her leg and planted a few kisses along her ankle bone.

"I don't mind some teasin. I'd like it to go somewhere soon though." He rubbed a hand up her calf. "My stomach is growling. I have two unhappy body parts here." 

She giggled, clear and girlish. Dean made her feel like a younger girl. Always. 

She let herself flop down. "What do you want to eat?"

He gave her a look that was pure sin. "You."

She nudged him hard. "Stop. What do you want for dinner."

"Screw dinner. Right for desert. I could kill for pie."

"Pie?" She wrinkled her nose. "What kind?"

"I love any of it." He told her and edged up onto his elbows.

"What's your favorite?"

He shrugged; Carrie watched the light move across the skin of his shoulder with the action. "It shifts. Apple, cherry, blueberry." 

"I'll bake you one." She volunteered.

She saw his face truly light up into something open and a bit boyish. "You would?"

"Of course. Back at my place. But to solve your hunger here... Those subs we picked up on the way."

She stood up and sashayed over to the cooler. Bent over to give Dean a show. 

"I can give you a foot long." He told her. 

She laughed. "More like half a foot long, sweetie."

"Whatever." 

"This goes on my list of things I haven't done... eating dinner naked."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. 

"You have?" She asked. 

He shrugged. "Smoking a bowl, lying around. Food and sex tend to come up."

"Oh bad." 

"I'm always bad, baby."

* * *

Carrie measured out the sugar in a clear glass Pyrex cup, actually pleased to have someone to bake for for once. It saved her from eating the entire desert herself, which happened more often than not. 

She thought she heard Dean stir from her bedroom and she paused, hoping he was still asleep. She wanted to surprise him. They'd gotten back from the cabin earlier in the after noon and he'd gone into the bedroom and collapsed. 

He was perpetually exhausted it seemed. Running on little to no sleep when he was away from her and then crashing hard in the relative safety of her company. 

His sleep seemed broken and plagued with nightmares. She could count the number of times he hadn't woken her up with his thrashing restlessness on one hand. He hadn't slept at all the night before. She'd caught him up sitting by the pot bellied stove with a beer at 3 am. 

Carrie heard his breath settling into an even deep rhythm again and knew he'd settled back into a light doze. 

She glanced at her recipe card again and added the sugar to her bowl of sliced apples, stirred them around. Her counter was covered in flour, apple peels, used mixing bowls. She itched her face with the back of her hand and added cinnamon. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but even so it seemed to want to drift into her face and everything she was working on. 

She heard Dean shift in the other room. The rustle of the bed springs as he got up with a groan. He must've realized she was absent. 

She'd dumped the bowl of apples into the pie crust and added the second layer of pie dough on top when she heard the shuffle of dean's bare feet on her tile. 

"Hey." He rumbled. 

"Hi."

"It smells really good out here." 

She set the pie in the oven and closed the door, concentrating on setting the timer. 

Carrie turned around to face him. He'd gotten dressed, pulled on his jeans and his t-shirt, an unbuttoned green Oxford over the tee. His long dark lashes framed his olive eyes when he cocked his head and blinked at her. 

"I hope I didn't wake you up," she grimaced at the thought. 

He approached slowly, glancing at the mess she'd made on the counter top. He didn't say anything for a full minute. 

 "You baking me a pie?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Carrie responded. "You said you loved it and I had the ingredients around."

He smiled at her. "I do."

His hands went to her face and he cupped it tenderly. She felt his fingers on the back of her neck, soothing, buried along her hair line. 

She closed her eyes and he touched his lips to her forehead. 

She felt his thumb brush against her cheek and opened her eyes to see him looking down at her fondly. "You're wearin more of the pie then you put in the oven, sweetheart."

Carrie wiped her sleeve across her face. "Uh. Sorry. I dropped the flour and it poofed everywhere. I thought I wiped it all off."

"Most of it."

He gathered her into his arms and she relaxed against him. He was so solid and safe and warm. He dropped his chin onto the top of her head. "You're so fricking awesome." He told her, kissing her hair, his hand running up to bury itself in the back of her scalp. 

She glowed with the praise and wished that she could have this with him all the time, instead of stolen, bittersweet moments. 

As if on cue he said, "I'm gonna have to leave in a few hours."

"You have to stay for the pie." She told him. 

"Of course. I'm not leaving pie."

She leaned her head against his chest and inhaled the scent of him. Faint Old Spice and whiskey and DEAN. 


End file.
